mythologies_of_the_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronus
Cronus was the Greek titan of time. Abode Cronus was the titan of time as a force that stops for nothing and eventually devours everything. Attributes His only known attribute is the sickle that his mother forged for him. Mythology Overthrow of Uranus After Gaea gave birth to the Hecatoncheires, Uranus found them so hideous that he threw them into Tartarus. Then, Gaea gave birth to the Cyclopes and, again, Uranus threw them into Tartarus. Gaea and Uranus then had twelve titan children who Uranus was pleased with so they were allowed to roam the earth. Cronus was one of these twelve titan children. As the great mother, Gaea was upset with Uranus for imprisoning her eldest six children and asked her six titan sons to overthrow their father. Five cowered in fear at the idea of confronting their father but Cronus, the youngest, agreed to her request. Gaea fashioned a sickel made of the hardest metals found on earth and gave it to Cronus. After persuading four of his brothers for help, Cronus had them hide in the four corners of the earth and wait for their father to come down from the heavens to lay with Gaea. When he did, the four brothers of Cronus grabbed onto their father while Cronus snuck underneath him and castrated him. His castrated genitals were then thrown into the sea. Titanomachy After overthrowing his father. Cronus became the ruler of the earth and he did not release his elder siblings from Tartarus like he promised to his mother. This angered Gaea so she conspired to overthrow him as well. Since Cronus had heard a prophecy that one of his children would cause him to fall, he swallowed each of his children right after they were born. However, after Cronus' wife Rhea became pregnant with their sixth child she went to her mother, Gaea, for help saving the child from Cronus' wrath. Gaea instructed Rhea to give Cronus a stone swaddled in baby cloths to swallow instead of of the actual baby. Rhea did as her mother told and Zeus was sent to live in a cave being cared for by nymphs. After growing up, Zeus saved his siblings from their father's stomach and waged war upon his father. Eventually, the gods defeated the titans and Zeus became the new ruler of Olympus. Zeus freed the Hecatoncheires and the Cyclopes from Tartarus and threw his father and uncles into Tartarus for their crimes against him. Gigantomachy As revenge for imprisoning Cronus and his brothers in Tartarus, Gaea gave birth to the Gigantes who waged war on the gods. Release from Tartarus According to some myths, Zeus eventually freed his father and uncles from their prison and allowed Cronus to become the lord of Elysium. Relationships Other Names *Kronos *Saturn (in Roman mythology) *Saturnus (in Roman mythology) Notes *Cronus was commonly equated with Chronos, the primordial god of time. Sources *Atsma, Aaron J. "Deity." Theoi Greek Mythology. Theoi Project, n.d. 19 May 2017. Category:Greek deities Category:Greek titans Category:Gods of time